Mentality Overworked
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: This Is a story about Draco and Luna having a small fight over Luna's job.


Kestrals didn't get there prompts In on time, so I didn't use any In this story, except for the main one. I had to write about my OTP (Druna) Having work related troubles.

* * *

Luna opens the door as quietly as she can, creeps inside the house and shuts the door behind her with a click. It's four in the morning, and everyone is sleeping.

She kicks off her work shoes. "OWW!"

The white and grey kitten sinks his claws into her heel.

"If Draco didn't love you so much, I'd have you thrown out!" It is possibly the meanest thing Luna's ever said to an animal before. To Draco's new, baby kitten.

Footsteps creak on the wooden stairs as said sleepy looking Slytherin comes down them, rubbing his eyes.

"Luna?"

"Yes it's me, I'm so sorry to wake you. Your cat still isn't used to me."

He wraps his arms lazily around Luna's waist and kisses her.

"Really? All she does is cuddle with me."

Luna goes over to the couch and flips the television on watching some late night Japanese game show.

"How was the trip this time?"

She rolls her eyes to the side trying to remember the details. "It was so interesting. I love Japan, the culture is great there, and I think I fell in love with some of their customs. The creatures there are very ancient, and so many stories have been passed down."

Draco pets his kitten. "That's pleasing to hear, I'm glad you had fun. I'm going to go up to bed, are you coming with?"

Only in his private home would Draco do what he's doing now, but anyone could tell by his eyes that they're pleading with his girlfriend.

She gives a small, awkward cringe and mumbles quietly,"Sorry, I'm just wound up right now. I'd like to relax and watch some television."

"You say that every night." Draco's voice goes into a defensive mode, where he cannot be touched by rejection. "It's been three weeks, babe. Please."

"I know, I know," she muses. "I will be up in twenty minutes, okay?"

The next morning is an awkward, tense kind of morning. Luna feels like she's too exhausted to do much of anything, and even though cooking should be one of her duties, she lets Draco make himself some scrambled eggs without a word.

Draco feels like he's walking on eggshells around Luna. If he points out her mistake of how she fell asleep on the couch last night, will she yell at him? Will she cry? He wishes that she wasn't so terribly tired all the time. She looks a little gaunt, and the radiant happiness that she carried with her months ago, it's being sucked out of her.

Hoping to lighten the mood, Draco makes her some scrambled eggs with toast, and after placing it down in front of her, he reads a novel at the table.

She doesn't want to look at him. She feels bad about the night before, and knows how bad Draco is craving attention.

"Thank you." Luna nibbles on the toast and finishes the eggs. "They were delicious, Draco."

"I think you should quit your job."

The words burst from his mouth like a balloon being popped. The pressure was too much to hold in.

"W-what?"

He takes Luna's soft hand in his own, looks up at her with his pleading, piercing eyes again.

"Luna, you are a mess."

The blunt honesty makes her gasp, because she usually plays the honest one.

"I'm not," her voice tinkles with a dangerous tone.

"This job, traveling everywhere looking for unknown creatures, it's taking the life out of you," He says standing. "It's much too demanding!" Ticking off the problems on his fingers. "The late nights, the publicity every time you find one, traveling away without seeing me for weeks. Can you really enjoy that?" His eyes bore into hers trying to tell her that he's not trying to pressure her, or be ignorant and mean.

"It's giving me so much credibility, in another month I'll get a promotion when I debunk the next Japanese myth. I'm making history!" She doesn't like the truth.

"In reality, it's been making you exhausted. What's the point of living a life no one else can enjoy, especially yourself?" Draco makes a sassy point.

Luna doesn't give in just yet. She stands next to Draco, and even though she's a head smaller than him, her blue eyes are soft with a small wetness to them.

Sucking in a breath and relieving some of the shakiness within it, she states,"I don't know what else we'll do. We need the money."

A look of disbelief flickers over Draco's features.

He smirks. "You _are_ absolutely loony. I don't care if our jobs are slipping, you and me need to be alright. Our personal lives, and mental health states. They are more important."

Luna smiles a signature dreamy smile.

"You have come a long way, Draco. I am so proud of you for saying that. I can't believe that I would be embarrassed about the money we were making, and about telling you that I wanted to quit my job ... I just thought you might want more."

He pulls her in for a secure hug. After hearing Luna's words, he asks, "More what?"

She fidgets a little, and Draco lets her go.

"I just thought you might want a richer candidate to show off to your parents? We are meeting them in a few weeks to tell them the news." Luna smiles and drops a hand to her tummy. "I thought, you might want to show them how well off you are without them."

Draco nods. "You were going to hold out until then?"

Luna nods with a grin.

"You wanted to impress my parents?"

Luna simply nods again.

Draco holds her by the waist, and kisses her lips in full gratitude. He appreciates his girlfriend so much.

After they were done kissing he holds her hand in his.

"Instead of pregnancy leave, you will be quitting your job. Fuck my parents, they can sod off! If they don't like you the way you are, I will happily never see them again."

Luna repays his gratitude just like before. Teamwork in a relationship is what's best. He looks out for her, and she loves him beyond any measure.


End file.
